Nature's Melody
by vinylzscratch
Summary: Musa has been having relationship problems with Riven and she just can't take it anymore. She also learns that one of her close friends is having the same issue with her boyfriend as well. Maybe they can both find comfort in one another.


Chapter 1

Musa walked into the dorm storming past everyone until she arrived in her own room. She threw opened the door and slammed it behind her. Her and Riven just had another fight again. She was talking to him about their latest brawl against Tritannus and all Riven did was swing his sword not listening to a word she was saying as usual.

"Ugh! I am so done with men. Who needs them anyway? What are they good for"! Musa grumbled as she plopped down on her bed crossing her arms. "_Knock-Knock". _The door spoke as it hid one of Musa's friends.

"Musa are you ok you"? A timid voice said worriedly. Musa sighed getting up from her spot of the bed and walked toward the door, opening it for Flora.

"Musa are you okay you walked by pretty fast and everyone's worried about you". The nature fairy asked as she entered the room closing the door behind her. Musa sat back down on her bed putting her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry it's just that Riven is so infuriating and I just…I don't know what to do anymore. It feels like we are just fading away more and more every day". Musa replied in a shaky voice, tears threatening to fall. Flora sat down next to her rubbing her back. Musa broke down immediately, leaning into Flora resting her head on her friend's shoulder. Flora wrapped her arms around Musa letting the music prodigy cry out her frustration.

"Have you tried talking to him…you know telling him how he makes you feel"? The nature fairy suggested as she continued to rub soothing circles on her friends back. Musa sat up from her previous position wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, and once again he doesn't listen. I let him know that I'm hurt, and he just dismisses my feelings like they don't matter. I tell him I'm sad or depressed and he says, 'Suck it up you're being so dramatic'. Musa mimics his voice.

"I tell him I'm angry and then suddenly I'm crazy. But when I do the same thing to him, I'm the bad guy". Flora just listened closely to Musa as she ranted. She wished that she had some advice for Musa but her relationship with Helia wasn't serving much better.

"I wish I knew what to do. Helia and I are having problems as well. I'm not really in the position to give advice". Flora said looking down sadly.

"Wait what happened"? She asked curiously. Flora and Helia's relationship is Incomparable. There was no one, outside of maybe Aisha and Nabu, compared to the love and chemistry that those two have.

"You guys have the strongest relationship out of everyone. What's going on"? Musa asked concerned. Flor sighs and sits up a little straighter.

"Well, ever since Princess Krystal came to Alfea he's been spending an awful lot of time with her. I don't mind, really I don't it's just that…". Flora trailed off looking down at her hands which were placed neatly in her lap. Musa placed her hand gently on top of Flora's and tried to look into her friends' eyes.

"Flora it's ok. Sometimes it helps to talk about it". She said with a small smile. Flora took a deep breath and nodded.

"I just feel like I'm losing him. He spends every waking moment with her. We hardly get to talk anymore, if he doesn't love me anymore, I get it. I just wish that we would come to tell me instead of treating our relationship more like a chore". Musa listened patiently and was shocked by what she heard. I guess they were both just having trouble with relationships.

"Guess we're both struggling huh? You know what we need"? Musa asked. Flora looked at her friend and shrugged.

"No, what"? The nature fairy asked.

"We need a girl's day out. We can grab the girls and head into Magix to take our minds off everything. It'll be fun. We could go to the mall, or the beach, hell we can even go see a movie. As long as we're not here or around the boys". Musa clarified. Flora sat and thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure everyone could use a break and clear their mind a bit". Flora agreed.

"Great I'll go tell the others so we can go". Musa raced out of the room and knocked on everyone's door to inform them about the plans that she had with Flora.


End file.
